Icecream Dreams
by courtneymudie7
Summary: Angela and Hodgins hear 'noises' coming from Brennan's office. NOTE RATINGS WILL CHANGE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. ice cream dreams

This is a fic That Jen (Tom's gg) and I are writing together. hope you guys like it!

I'd just like to say a big Thank you to Jen for motivating me, and helping me with the story! you rock!

* * *

Angela walked past Brennan's office on her way to the platform. What she heard made her stop dead in her tracks.

"You have to lick it" Booth was saying. She could hear the laughter in his voice.

Angela's curiosity got the better of her. She knew that if she wanted to know 'all' the details, she would have to have 'evidence' to present to Temperance; or at least be able to ask the right questions.

She was about to sneak a peak through the door when she heard Brennan's voice.

"Don't tell me how to do it! I've done it before. I'm a pro." Her tone was antagonistic, but Angela could tell that Brennan was enjoying the 'bickering' between the pair almost as much as she was!

"Bones, you have to lick from the bottom up to the tip. Otherwise it can get messy, I thought you said you were a pro?" Booth teased.

"Well… I've done it once before. That's all I need!" was Brennan's quick retort.

"You mean that time in my car? That was over a year ago" Booth replied exasperated.

Angela had to stifle back a laugh not to mention her desire to burst into the room. She couldn't believe that her best friend in the entire world had failed to mention this little…okay huge detail to her. How could Brennan have hooked up with Booth over a year ago, and not told her? She would have been mad, if she wasn't so happy for the two of them.

Hodgins walked up to Angela wondering if the face recognition he was waiting on was done. "Hey Ange, have you done that face rec yet?"

"Shh…they'll hear us!" She didn't want him to alert the couple in the office to their presence. Angela was anxious to gather as much Intel as she could.

Hodgins stared at her, trying to figure out what his lovely girlfriend was up to when, as if answering his un-spoken question, he heard the noises coming from Brennan's office.

These were not the kinds of sounds you usually heard at the workplace…well except for when he and Angela decided to have 'lunch' down in storage. The sounds, however, were coming from Brennan's office; more shockingly, they were obviously coming from Temperance Brennan herself.

"Mmm…That's was so good! I want more!"

Booth's reply was a low soft chuckle from the back of his throat. Angela and Jack looked at each other in amusement. They could not believe their ears.

"Don't touch them… they're swollen," Brennan whimpered.

"But you've got some stuff coming out," Booth teased.

"It's your fault! You know I can't resist it!" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes…a silent plea for more.

"Look Bones, we have to get some actual work done here. Maybe if you're really good and help me get all this paperwork sorted out we can do it again later."

"But I want it now Booth, it was so good."

"Well, if I'd have known you enjoyed it this much we could have done it again a long time ago," Booth chuckled.

Angela and Hodgins had their ears pressed to the wall in order to hear every last sigh. The door suddenly opened, sending them toppling to the floor, one on top of the other.

"Why don't you two get a hotel," Booth chided, as he stepped over them and made his way out to the parking lot.

* * *

Keep on the lookout for the next chapter.. **  
**


	2. Privet Investigation

Angela and Hodgins were two cars behind the Anthropologist and FBI agent, following their every move. Angela knew something was going on, and wanted to get to the bottom of it. She Couldn't believe that her friend hadn't confided in her, and shared every exciting detail.. She was going to make sure Brennan told her EVERYTHING from now on.

"Can't you go any faster?" She asked Hodgins, afraid they would loose sight of the black SUV.

"If I get any closer, they will know they are being tailed" Was his snappy remark. Angela gave him a death look that could make any grown man cry.

After a few minutes of silence, Hodgins voiced his long un-asked question. "What do you plan on doing when Dr. Brennan finds out that you know what her and Booth are up to?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Angela replied.

* * *

"What is your best high-school experience?" Brennan asked Booth as they drove to their next assignment. They had to find out as much about each other as they could before their meeting with Sweets the following week.

"Pass" was Booths reply.

"You can't 'pass'" Brennan scolded.. "I wanted to pass on my favourite book, and you wouldn't let me"

"There is nothing wrong with _Alice in wonderland_ though" Booth said glumly.

"Too bad, no passes" Brennan looked at him pointedly.

"Hey! I think Angela and Hodgins are following us!" Booth Exclaimed.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Don't try and get out of answering"

"No seriously.. look for yourself" Booth unnecessarily pointed to the rear view mirror for her to look.

Brennan was surprised to see, that 2 cars behind them, were in fact Angela and Hodgins. "Maybe its just a coincidence." Brennan said, her tone not reflecting her words.

Booth looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "Well, there's only one way to find out". With that, Booth sped up as he turned the corner sharply.

* * *

Hodgins and Angela had been following the couple for a good 15 minutes, when they sped up.

"Do you think they are on to us?" Hodgins asked Angela nervously. "Maybe you should drop back" she said. "I'll ring Zach to see where they were headed..maybe we can cut them off"

Angela dialed Zach's number and waited impatiently as it rang..

* * *

"Zach Addy" said the voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Zach, it's Angela. I was just wondering if you knew where Brennan and Booth were headed for this case?"

"They were heading to Franklin Square. A body was discovered in a tree. Cam is on her way there to meet them now. Why? Whats going on?"

Zach waited for her reply "Ah...nothing.. thanks Zach" She hung up, and Zach was left listening to dial tone.

* * *

"I think we lost them" Booth said as he looked in his rear vision mirror.

Brennan decided she would give Angela a call, to see what she was _up to._ "Argh! I think I left my phone at home. Do you mind if we make a quick stop so I can pick it up?"

"Sure, no worries" With that Booth started driving in the direction of Brennan's house.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins watched from 50 yards back as Brennan and Booth headed up to Temperance's apartment.

"I so knew something was going on! I can't believe she hasn't told me. I'm suppose to be her best friend!"

"Ange, calm down. You know what Dr. Brennan's like. She probably wanted to see if it was worth mentioning before she did. Besides, see the sparks between those two? its not like its something new"

The cabin of the car was silent. "You know they probably hooked up during a steak out. These things are really boring" Angela said with a glint in her eye.

Hodgins reply was a long and soft kiss on Angela's lips.

* * *

Angela's phone rang. As she pulled herself off Hodgins, she realised she had been 'occupied' for over 20 minutes. She glanced up and saw that Booth's SUV was still parked on the side of the road.

"Angela" she answered her ringing phone.

"Hey its Cam, have you seen Brennan and Booth?" Her tone was not amused.

Angela decided that hedging would be the best option "um...Hodgins and I saw them about half an hour ago, leaving the Jeffersonian.. why?"

"I've had to send a car for Zach. They were suppose to meet me at Franklin Square ages ago for this case." she sighed in annoyance. "I've tried calling Dr. Brennan's mobile, but she hasn't answered.

"Well...I don't know what to tell you Cam. If I hear from her i'll tell her your looking for her."

"Thanks Ange. see ya"

"Bye" She hung up the phone..."That's it! We're getting to the bottom of this once and for all!" With that, she got out of the car, and stormed her way up to Brennan's apartment.


	3. Elevator Music

Hey guys. I'd just like to say thanks for reading. There will be a few more chapters, and I'll hopefully have them up by the end of the semester break.

Don't forget, if you like my fic, or dislike, leave some feedback.. I'd love to hear from you all :)

* * *

Ever since the grave diggers little fiasco, she had an irrational fear of small spaces. Just her luck to be stuck in the elevator between her floor and the one below.

"Booth. how much longer do we have to wait!?" Brennan was getting a little edgy. The fact that the small space was heating up didn't help the matter.

"The lady on the emergency phone said it takes about 15 minutes to get here. Just sit down and relax Bones." he patted the space of floor next to him.

Brennan sighed, took off her jacket and sat on the floor. The heat was making her tired. She leaned her head on Booths shoulder, and quietly dozed.

Brennan awoke to Booth gently shaking her. "Bones.. you fell asleep. The maintainance guy is here, and he's opened the elevator doors..." He looked down at her with a worried expression on his face. "Bones, are you okay?"

"yes. I'm fine. its just hot in here" she laughed to show that she was fine. "Booth.. the case! Cam is going to be so annoyed" Brennan said as her memories realigned after her dream state.

"Relax Bones, go get your phone.. I'll ring Cam and let her know what happened."

Brennan made her way to her apartment to retrieve her phone. Booth walked up to her door as she was locking it on her way out. "The elevator will be out-of-order for a while so i suggest you take the stairs tonight."

"I'll be taking the stairs every night" Brennan replied. They were both looking into each others eyes. Brennan flushed.

Booth broke the silence. "um...we should probably head back to the Jeffersonian. Cam is headed back there with Zach and the remains"

"right" Brennan said as she made her was to the stair well.

* * *

Angela stormed into Brennan's apartment building, and pushed the button for the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

Hodgins finally caught up to her. "Ange, slow down. you were 20 meters in front before i had even realised what you were doing!"

"I'm sorry" she huffed, " but I need to know what the hell is going on with those two!"

"what two?" she heard the question come from behind her. Booth was holding open the stairwell door, and Brennan looked slightly flustered.

Angela rounded on the pair. "what have you two been doing? you were suppose to be at Franklin Park for a case...Cam had to call Zach to the scene because you two were up there doing god-knows-what!" she looked livid.

Booth started to reply, but Brennan cut him off. "I forgot my phone this morning, and Booth made a detour here so i could retrieve it."

"It doesn't take half an hour to climb a few flights of stairs, grab your phone, and get back down again" Hodgins pointed out.

"For you information, the elevator got stuck.. that's why we took so long." Booth stated with a smug look on his face.

"Yes" Brennan added, "it took awhile for the maintainance guy to get here, and Booth's phone doesn't get reception in the elevator. By the time we got out, I quickly ran upstairs to get my phone while Booth rang Cam to let her know what was going on. Then we found you and Hodgins here"

"Temperance Brennan. I know something IS going on, and I will get to the bottom of it if it is the last thing i do!" Angela said with more force than she intended.

"Nothing is going on Ange. I don't know where you got your information from, but its misconceived." She looked at her with apologetic eyes. "we should get back to the Jeffersonian.. Cam will be waiting for us to identify the remains" Brennan said as she made her way towards the exit.

"Don't think this is the end of the conversation" Angela said as she followed behind the pair with Hodgins walking beside her.

* * *

"Man, that was awkward" Booth said to Brennan as they got into his SVU.

"I know. Do you think its just speculation, or would she have proof?" Brennan asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Knowing Angela, its probably intuition. But I think we should be a bit more careful" he glanced at her to gage her reaction.

Brennan was thoughtful for a moment. "What?" Booth asked her.

"I was just thinking." Brennan smiled a huge grin. "We could play a little game on Angela and Hodgins"

Booths had a matching grin plastered on his face. "This could be fun."

"so its settled. 'operation get back at Angela' is a go" Booth laughed. He loved it when Brennan used/tried to use sayings. it was so foreign on her.

"If Angela doesn't follow you home, I'll meet you at your place, and we can discuss tactics... among other things." Booth said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sure she will. I will call you as soon as she gets bored of watching my place." Brennan said as Booth pulled up at the Jeffersonian. "I already have some ideas in mind"

"Oh, I'm sure you do" Booth said excitedly. "Too bad we have to wait 'til tonight."

"unless you want to meet for lunch?" Brennan suggested.

"okay. I'll see you at 12:30 for lunch then" Booth said and placed a gentle kiss on Brennan's cheek.

Brennan nodded and silently got out of the SUV. They both made their way towards the Jeffersonian.

To be continued.


End file.
